macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Houkago Overflow
Houkago Overflow is a song by Ranka Lee and was first released on the single Houkago Overflow (Single) as track 1. This song was the theme song of the film Macross Frontier - Sayonara no Tsubasa. Lyrics Romaji = Kimi wa totemo yasashii kara Itami wo jibun ni okikaeru Sasae enjiru uchi hontou ni natte Yowasa ni kizutsuite mo Kitto nani mo iwanainda ne Atarimae no mainichi demo miageru yokogao Tokubetsu datta Houkago wakaretara ashita wa Mou aenai kamoshirenai Mabuta ni ame ga afureta yo Kaerimichi ushiro sugata SEPIA no shashin ni natta Koi suru tte nanda ka terekusakute Kimi no namae wa utaenakatta Doushite sekai wa kagiri nakute Fukaku omoeba kowarete shimaundarou Sono hito wo mamorenakatta to tsubuyaita kimi wo Gyutto dakishimeru Houkago wakaretara ashita wa Mou aenai kamoshirenai Kawaranai koto shinjiteta Osanai yume hiroi atsume SEPIA no shashin ni natta Kakenukete yuku aoi Toki no arashi ga hoho wo tataku yo Zutto aishiteru aishiteru Houkago wakaretara ashita wa Mou aenai kamoshirenai Watashi ga me wo samasu mae ni Higashi no sora sora no mukou ni kimi wa... Houkago wakaretara ashita wa Mou aenai kamoshirenai Mabuta ni ame ga afureta yo Kaerimichi ushiro sugata SEPIA no shashin ni natta |-| Kanji = 君はとても優しいから 痛みを自分に置きかえる 支え演じるうち本当になって 弱さに傷ついても きっとなにも言わないんだね 当たり前の毎日でも見上げる横顔 特別だった 放課後別れたら明日は もう会えないかもしれない まぶたに雨があふれたよ 帰り道　後ろ姿 セピアの写真になった 恋するってなんだか照れくさくて 君の名前は歌えなかった どうして世界は限りなくて 深く想えば壊れてしまうんだろう その人を守れなかったとつぶやいた君を ぎゅっと抱きしめる 放課後別れたら明日は もう会えないかもしれない 変わらないこと信じてた 幼いゆめ　拾いあつめ セピアの写真になった 駆け抜けていく蒼い 時の嵐が頬をたたくよ ずっと　愛してる　愛してる 放課後別れたら明日は もう会えないかもしれない 私が目を覚ます前に 東の空　空の向こうに君は... 放課後別れたら明日は もう会えないかもしれない まぶたに雨があふれたよ 帰り道　後ろ姿 セピアの写真になった |-| English = You're very kind, so You move pain onto yourself When performing, you truly become a support Even if you're wounded by weakness You won't say anything, right? Naturally, your profile looking towards tomorrow Was special If we say goodbye after school, Tomorrow we might not be able to see each other any more. Rain overflowed on my eyelids On the way home, your retreating figure Became a sepia photograph. Saying you fall in love is a little embarrassing I couldn't sing your name Why is the world endless? If I think deep thoughts, I'll probably be broken. The you that muttered "I couldn't protect that person," I'll hold you tightly. If we say goodbye after school, Tomorrow we might not be able to see each other any more. I believed in unchanging things Gathering up childish dreams, They turned into a sepia photograph. The blue storm of time that runs past me Whips at my cheeks. Always, I love you, I love you If we say goodbye after school, Tomorrow we might not be able to see each other any more. Before I wake up, The eastern sky, the you that's beyond the sky is... If we say goodbye after school, Tomorrow we might not be able to see each other any more. Rain overflowed on my eyelids On the way home, your retreating figure Became a sepia photograph. Disambiguation *'Houkago Overflow' was released on the single Houkago Overflow (Single) as track 1 and on the album Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" as track 10. *'Houkago Overflow (w/o ranka lee)' is the instrumental version and was released on the single Houkago Overflow (Single) as track 3. Notes & Trivia *The song "Sayonara no Tsubasa ~ the end of triangle" uses a verse part from here. External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Megumi Nakajima